op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Home again time again chapter 2
(I do not own one piece) Home again time again Chapter 2 Luffy awoke in a old wooden cabin. It was Dadan’s home (Luffy’s Foster mother). “LUFFY!” Dadan wailed, "You should be at training"! Luffy ran to a cliff and yelled, “I am back”! “Luffy you brat”, he herd Garb yell. “You should be training”, he said in a mean voice. “Grandpa” luffy said, “I need a favor.” “What!” Garb said in a angary tone. “I have given you everything you ...” Luffy then interrupted. “I need you to teach me”, he said as a small wave of willpower was released. Garb was shocked at his grandson’s sudden power. He then started to laugh “HAHAHAHA, so you want to learn, what do you want to learn?” “You know those moves you used to get me down from the balloons I was tied to", Luffy said as he started to tremble with excitement. Garb then said in a stern voice “All right brat but remember you asked for this”. After about 6 hours of fighting Garb, Luffy fell flat on his face. Garb then said “Luffy you've gotten stronger, so I have a gift for you.” He then gave Luffy a Katina. "This is called the Sorrow Stinger.” Luffy then asked why it was called that. His Grandpa said that it was for hunting demon's and can inflict pain on those that have hurt others. It was getting late so Luffy said goodbye to his Grandpa and it was then he noticed the scar under his shirt. (He got the scar from the Admiral Aukji the man who led the marine fleet that was at Raftel and killed his brother.) Luffy then said “You, took my brother, then my friends. But not this time!” ()(time skip to 1 week before Luffy start’s his advancer again)() Luffy had no training today, because his Grandpa was off doing marine stuff. It was then that Luffy saw a revolutionary ship. He thought to himself, “Maybe my dad is on that ship.” He ran to where the ship was docked. He did see his father, Dragon, the leader of the Revolution. “Hello my son”. Dragon said in a cold voice. Luffy then asked the million dollar question. “What are you doing here”? Dragon answered, “I want you to be a Revolutionary”! Bluntly, Luffy said, “Ok”! “Do you know what you need to do”? Dragon asked. “No”. Dragon then exsplaied that he was to be a privateer, and attack ship’s with contraband or slave’s on them. He can do with the ship and it’s crew as he saw fit. He would prefer that Luffy keep it and anyone who voluntarily wants to join the crew. Dragon then gave Luffy a spyglass that was magic. The magic was to led him to a ship that has contraband on it. After a few day’s Dragon left and Luffy trained once again. ()()(skip to Luffy sting out)()() It was the day. Luffy was to set out and he was bouncing off the wall. He then heard Kroog say, “You are happy”. Luffy was shocked. Kroog then explained that he was sent to this time instead of the time when he arrived. Luffy saw logic in this as he made his was to the town dock’s. He was given a boat by a fishermen and Luffy set out. However, a sea monster attacked. He then used the power of the god to tame it and make it pull his boat. He then named it Shredder, due to his sharp teeth. Category:Fanfic Category:Home agien time agien